Mysterious Love
by xxYaoiObsession
Summary: SASUNARU YAOI. "He turned and he smiled at me. It was at that time that I started to accept the fact that I love him. That was the beginning of our relationship."


**Chapter Title:** Prologue?  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own the Naruto characters.  
**Rating:** R - yaoi later on  
**Authors note:** I'm back ! I bet all you readers thought I was dead huh ? Or you all probably want to kill me for not finishing my other fic. Sorry ! I promise I'll try to finish that one. Here's a new fic, if anyones interested. I always wanted to write a story where Sakura dies. ( Yes, I'm a sakura hater. SASUNARU FOREVER ! )

I lied to myself when I was with her, telling myself I was straight. Because he changed everything.

I was never interested in guys but I wasn't interested in girls either. But I had a girlfriend, her name was Sakura. I was pressured into that relationship by my family. Her family and mine had been close. The moment she was born, our families forced us together. Or, they forced me with her. She was always too willing to be with me.

She was pretty and smart, I admit that. But those two qualities weren't enough to balance out the rest of her personality. She was superficial and she had an egotistical disregard for people she thought were "below" her. Despite that, she was well known at school. Her and another girl, Ino, they were best friends. They were looked up to by the mass of mindless teenage kids longing for acceptance by the "popular." It disgusted me. In the crowd, it seemed like there was only one other person who was immune to their fake sugary sweet smiles. Maybe that's what attracted me to him.

I had noticed him around school a few times. His name is Naruto and he stood out with his wild blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was also loud, rude, and disruptive. But the first time I really noticed him was when he accidentally spilled his lunch on Sakura and she immediately caused a scene even though the boy was apologizing. She went on a rant and demanded that I do something about him. I ignored her.

After that incident, Sakura and Ino made it their personal mission to make the boys life a living hell. He was a social outcast and Sakura made sure it would stay that way. It was like a constant war between them. Naruto used pranks to get back at Sakura for her hurtful words. It was obvious to everybody that they hated each other. So Sakura wanted me to hate him too.

But I didn't hate him. I couldn't hate him because somewhere along the line, I became attracted to him. It didn't take me long to realize that I have feelings for Naruto. That's when the lies started.

I knew my feelings but I could not accept them. I was supposed to be straight. I was supposed to be a man and take over at the family business. I was supposed to have the most beautiful girlfriend, then later marry her. We were supposed to have kids and live a happy life. Those are my fathers goals for me. I know my life isn't going to be what he wants it to be because the attraction I felt became something much more. I don't know how or why I fell in love with him but I did. I am a 17 year old boy whose in love with another boy.

I still acted like there was nothing different. I still brought Sakura home for dinner sometimes and she would still charm my parents with her fake politeness. After dinner, she would demand that we go to her friends parties and she would get high off drugs. It was a routine that I had gotten used to and I still hated it. During those times, I would think about him.

I think about him a lot. Even during sex, I would think about him. Right at the moment when I have my orgasm I would imagine his face and his voice. It was wrong to Sakura but I didn't care. Before I started imagining him, sex wasn't something I did for pleasure. I only did it with her because it was what people expected. I thought I was going crazy. I didn't even personally know him but he was part of my sexual fantasies.

I had my first conversation with Naruto in detention. I was late for class and assigned detention for it. When I walked into the room, I first noticed him on one of the desks staring out a window. There was no teacher, just me and him. I thought, ' _This scenario was too much like one of my sex dreams._ ' I took the desk next to him. For awhile nothing happened. Then he said, "Your girlfriend's a bitch." I said that I agreed and he started to laugh. He turned and he smiled at me. It was at that time that I started to accept the fact that I love him. That was the beginning of our relationship.

Later, when I found out that Sakura was murdered, I was angry but there was very little sorrow. She was my girlfriend, I should have felt worse. I think I felt more guilt than anything else.

Soon after, rumors stared going around school that Naruto had killed her. I don't believe them, he's not capable of doing something like that, even if he did hate her. It was someone else, it had to be …

**Author:** I guess this could be read as an ambiguous one shot. I don't know if it's good enough to continue because I was sort of like "ehh should I post it or not ?" If I do continue it though, the story will be written in Naruto's POV instead of Sasuke's (Yes, that was Sasuke up there).


End file.
